Better Together
by Novalie
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort lors de sa dernière année d'étude. Maintenant il vit une petite vie tranquille, sans faire la Une des journaux à toutes les semaines. Mais, il est amoureux et tout cela pourrait bien changer. oneshot, slash


Alors voici le premier one-shot, le premier cadeau. J'ai eu l'idée en entendant Better Together de Jack Johnson. J'ai intégré la chanson à l'histoire même si elle n'était pas essentielle. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends vos commentaires comme toujours.

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré ma grève de la faim JKR n'a rien voulu entendre. La chanson n'est pas de moi non plus. Je ne toucherais aucun centime pour cette histoire. Tout le monde le savait de toute façon depuis le temps.

* * *

**BETTER TOGETHER**

**

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla doucement, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur d'un corps collé à lui, une chaleur qu'il sentait à presque tous les matins depuis six mois. Six mois d'une relation que personne ne connaissait. Seulement quelques moldus connaissaient l'homme avec qui il était.

Et oui ! Car c'était le corps d'un homme qui le réchauffait, le bras d'un homme qui traversait son torse. Et oui ! Lui ! Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros du monde sorcier depuis qu'il avait un an, celui qui avait tué Voldemort alors qu'il était seulement âgé de dis-sept ans – maintenant il en avait vingt-cinq – était gay.

Peu de personne dans le monde sorcier était au courant. Il y avait la famille Weasley, Hermione et Remus qui le savaient.

Après la mort de Sirius, Remus était devenu l'image paternelle qu'Harry avait besoin. Le loup-garou avait été le premier à qui Harry avait parlé de ses hésitations quant à son orientation. Remus l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs n'était plus le célibataire endurci qu'Harry avait rencontré à treize ans. Il y avait huit ans, Remus avait rencontré Maria, une moldue dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Aujourd'hui ils étaient les heureux parents d'une merveilleuse petite fille de six ans, qui a la surprise générale, n'avait pas hérité de la lycanthropie de Lupin.

Harry avait commencé à comprendre qu'il avait une préférence pour les hommes vers l'âge de dix-huit ans. Avant cet âge, Harry avait été trop pris par la guerre et son entraînement pour se rendre compte que les jeunes filles de son âge ne l'intéressaient pas autant que certains garçons. À cette période, Ron venait ENFIN d'avouer son amour à Hermione, les deux étaient sur leur petit nuage et ne voyaient plus autant Harry. Les trois meilleurs amis s'étaient perdus de vue après leur septième année à Poudlard, chacun ayant pris un chemin différent. Harry était allé étudier à l'Académie d'auror en Irlande. Hermione avait étudié la médicomagie à Londres. Ron, lui, était devenu stagiaire au ministère pour le département de jeux et sports magiques.

Donc, ils s'étaient vu de moins en moins souvent et avaient fait leur chemin. Ron et Hermione étaient marié depuis cinq ans et, il y avait un an, avaient eu leur premier enfant, Édouard. Harry, lui, avait fini ses études et avait commencé à travailler pour le ministère. En cinq ans, il avait rapidement monté dans la hiérarchie, principalement car il était le survivant. Maintenant, Harry était le chef d'une équipe de vingt aurors, un exploit à seulement vingt-cinq ans.

Quand Harry avait compris qu'il était aux hommes, il avait eu peur de la réaction des ses amis à la nouvelle. Ron avait eu une réaction assez violente quand il avait appris pendant leur dernière année d'étude que Lavande et Parvati étaient ensemble. Harry n'avait pas eu le choix de l'annoncer à la famille Weasley après que Molly l'avait rencontré par hasard avec un de ses amants. (Et ils n'étaient pas en train de parler, ce qui n'avait laissé aucun doute de leur lien à Molly) La nouvelle avait été bien prit par toute la famille, ils étaient surpris, mais pas choqués. Ron avait même dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris, Harry n'ayant pas eu de relation avec une fille depuis Cho. Mais malgré le bon accueil de la nouvelle par les personnes qu'il aimait, Harry n'était pas près de le dire au monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas faire la couverture des journaux.

Au moment où il avait tué Tom Elvis Jedusor, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'Harry soit sur la Une d'au moins un journal ou magasine sorcier. Les journalistes voulaient tout savoir sur sa vie, ses amis, ses amours, ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas sortir dans le monde sorcier sans être suivit par un photographe, ce qui ne li laissait pas de vie privée. Depuis qu'il était auror, les journalistes le laissaient en paix, surtout qu'ils avaient une nouvelle vedette à aduler : Draco Malfoy.

-OoOoO-

Draco Malfoy n'avait pris aucun parti dans la guerre qui opposa la lumière au ténèbres. Non parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre position, mais car aucun des deux camps ne prenaient d'étudiant dans ses rangs. Seul Harry avait fait parti de l'Ordre du phénix, il avait d'ailleurs suivi un entraînement spécial après sa cinquième année. Même Ron et Hermione, qui avaient voulu être avec leur ami, n'avaient pu participer à cette guerre.

Donc, Draco, après la fin de ses études, avait dû faire un choix de carrière. Il n'avait pas su dans quoi se diriger. Le serpentard avait toujours pensé qu'il rejoindrait un des camps – lequel il était le seul à le savoir, n'ayant jamais voulu répondre à la question – après ses études et qu'il mourrait sur le champs de batailler. Une fin qu'il aurait aimée puisque à dix-sept ans Draco voulait mourir.

Harry, en tuant Voldemort, avait détruit ses plans d'avenir – plutôt ses plans de suicide. Draco avait les résultats pour devenir auror, mais n'avait pas le goût de poursuivre les amis de son père qui avaient réussi à se cacher. Les autres domaines de carrière ne l'attiraient pas vraiment. Malfoy avait décidé de voyager un peu pour voir le monde – la fortune des Malfoy lui permettait le luxe de ne pas travailler. Il avait eu l'espérance de mourir dans un accident d'avion, après tout c'était une invention moldu. Mais malheureusement pour le serpentard tout avait bien été.

C'était aux États-Unis que Draco avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire de son existence.

Après un an de vagabondage, Draco s'était retrouvé coincer dans une petite ville d'Alabama avec seulement de l'argent sorcier et aucun moyen de le changer en moldu. Donc, Draco Malfoy qui avait toujours dit qu'il détestait les moldus, avait dû trouver un emploi pour avoir de l'argent et pouvoir quitter la ville. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, fut de remplacer un choriste, qui était tombés malade, pour quelques spectacles. C'était ainsi qu'il avait pu trouver de l'argent. Et Draco avait découvert qu'il adorait chanter et qu'il avait une superbe voix. Donc, il avait suivi le groupe dans sa tournée.

Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas fait pour être au second plan. Un an plus tard, il avait formé son propre groupe – sorcier bien sûr – et en quelques mois, il était devenu le groupe sorcier le plus populaire d'Amérique du Nord. Après deux ans de succès, la renommé du groupe avait traversé l'Atlantique pour rejoindre la Grande-Bretagne.

Malfoy, qui avait toujours jalousé Harry d'être populaire et surtout que tout ce qu'il accomplissait se retrouvait à la Une des journaux, faisant la couverture des magasines depuis cinq ans. Les fans s'arrachaient les entrevues et les photographies du chanteur pour tout connaître de sa vie, mais particulièrement de ses amours. Les paparazzis le suivaient à la trace pour pouvoir le prendre en photo avec sa nouvelle conquête – un homme.

Et oui! Car si Harry n'avait jamais voulu que la presse apprenne son orientation sexuelle. Draco, lui, ne l'avait jamais caché. Et pendant les quatre premières années, il ne se passait pas un mois dans que l'on voit Malfoy avec un nouvel amant. Mais depuis un an, au grand déplaisir des photographes, plus rien. Il y avait eu quelques rumeurs, mais elle avait toujours été fausse, et souvent l'amant était en fait un ami ou un fan qui fabulait. La rumeur la plus persistante était que le jeune chanteur était amoureux pour la première fois.

-OoOoO-

Donc, depuis que Malfoy était une vedette, Harry avait la paix avec la presse. Mais pour être sûr de ne pas retourner à la couverture des journaux, Harry avait toujours eu des amants moldus. Mais aucun n'avait réussi à faire battre plus vite le cœur du survivant. Enfin cela, c'était avant qu'il le revoie dans un bas moldu. Avant qu'il se laisse séduire par lui, malgré le fait que c'était un sorcier et pas n'importe lequel.

Harry se rappelait quand il l'avait revu la première fois. Il y avait un an.

-OoOoO-

_Harry avait une petite maison dans un quartier huppé de Londres. Ces voisins étaient tous moldus, mais au moins ainsi, il avait plus d'intimité. Harry avait ses habitudes dans le quartier, et l'une d'elle était qu'il était un habituer d'un pub assez populaire, fréquenter principalement par une clientèle homosexuelle._

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds par contre. Depuis deux mois, Harry avait un nouvel amant, et celui-ci n'avait jamais aimé le « Queer ». Mais Christopher venait de le_ _laisser, il accusait Harry d'être trop secret et de ne pas lui faire confiance, Mais comment expliquer à votre amant que vous n'êtes pas un inspecteur comme il le pensait, mais un auror et que vous êtes un sorcier. Harry savait qu'il le traiterait de fou, alors il préféra le laisser partir. Le survivant savait que ses amours auraient été plus faciles s'il était avec un sorcier, mais comment savoir que c'était vraiment lui qu'il voulait et pas seulement être avec le héros du monde sorcier._

_Donc Harry avait décidé d'oublier ses problèmes en retournant voir ses copains au pub. Aussitôt arrivé, il avait été rapidement entourer par des connaissances heureuses de le revoir parmi eux. Puis Sébastien l'avait vu et était venu le chercher._

_Sébastien était un magnifique mulâtre de vingt-huit ans qu'Harry avait eu comme amant pendant quelques mois, il y avait deux ans. Sébastien avait rapidement remarqué qu'il ne pouvait atteindre une partie d'Harry qui lui était caché. Et en amour Sébastien voulait tout. Donc, il avait préféré laisser le jeune homme pour n'avoir qu'une relation d'amitié avec lui. Relation qui marchait très bien, puisqu'il était devenu le meilleur ami du magicien. Sébastien savait qu'une partie de la vie d'Harry lui serait toujours cachée, mais il préférait cela à ne plus_ _l'avoir dans sa vie._

_« Harry ! » dit Sébastien en arrivant à côté de lui, il le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir._

_« Bastien ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Bien, mais c'est à toi que l'on devrait le demander ! C'est toi qui n'es pas venu depuis près de deux mois. Comment va Christopher ? »_

_« Il m'a plaqué. » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire de dérision._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est toujours la même chose, il voulait tout savoir sur moi. »_

_« Il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un d'aussi secret que toi, comme cela vous vous_ _compreniez ! Ou tout de moins, vous vous cacherez mutuellement des choses. »_

_« Voilà que tu parles comme Mione. »_

_« J'ai toujours dit que c'était une femme intelligente. Mais en parlant de personne mystérieuse, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Il vient deux à trois fois par semaine depuis un mois. Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, mais il est magnifique. Et c'est ma chasse gardée beau brun. »_

_Harry sourit à Sébastien._

_« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de chasser le même style que toi. »_

_« Je te jure que lui c'est le style de tout le monde. »_

_Sébastien entraîna Harry vers le fond du pub. Tout en s'y rendant quelques personnes les saluèrent. Sébastien était toujours assis à la même place dans le pub. Harry vit rapidement la personne que Bastien voulait lui présenter. Elle était de dos et parlait avec Stephen, un ami de Sébastien. L'homme était debout et Harry remarqua qu'il était plus petit que lui, peut-être 1m75. Le survivant vit que l'homme avait l'une des plus belles paires de fesse qu'il avait vue depuis longtemps. L'homme avait les cheveux court blond, mais d'un blond étrange._ _Une couleur qui rappelait quelque chose à Harry. Stephen finit par remarquer l'arriver du sorcier._

_« Hey Harry ! Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. »_

_« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. »_

_Harry sourit à Stephen avant de se retourner vers l'inconnu. Il rencontra deux yeux tempête qu'il connaissait très bien._

_« Par l'enfer ! Malfoy ! » dit-il très surpris de revoir sa Némésis._

_« Hey bien Potter ! Je suis surpris de te voir ICI ! »dit Draco Malfoy en faisant un tour d'horizon pour montrer qu'il savait dans quelle sorte de pub il se trouvait._

_Harry ne répondit pas à la question très peu subtile de Malfoy. C'était bien le dernier sorcier qu'il aurait pensé voir dans un pub moldu._

_« C'est dans ses moments-là que j'adorerais être journaliste. Le scoop que je tiendrais. » continua Draco._

_« Moi, je suis sûr que tu en connais quelque s'un. Je suis surpris de ne pas en voir un avec toi d'ailleurs. »_

_« J'ai trouvé des petits trucs pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser. »_

_« Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'il te suive 24 heures sur 24 ! » dit Harry sarcastique. « Pourtant, jeune tu croyais que j'aimais ça. »_

_« En fait, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour les supporter aussi longtemps. Un jour je suis sûr que je vais faire la Une des journaux pour en avoir tué un. »_

_Draco souriait en parlant. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu sourire Malfoy une seule fois. Pourtant, il était irrésistible ainsi. Harry compris pourquoi il avait autant de personne qui fantasmait sur le chanteur._

_« Au fait, tu n'étais pas supposé être à New York cette semaine ! »_

_« Comment sais-tu que je devais être à New York ? »_

_« J'ai mes sources. »_

_« Allez Potter ! »_

_« C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu hier. »_

_« Weasley ! » dit Draco surpris « Comment savait-elle cela ? »_

_Harry eut un petit sourire._

_« Tu n'as pas remarqué une petite rousse dans les gardes du corps de ton groupe ! »_

_Draco fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher de qui Harry parlait._

_« Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'elle s'appelle Dubois et non Weasley. Et je connais toutes les personnes que nous ont donné le ministère, si tu te poses la question. »_

_« Ginny est marié avec Olivier depuis trois ans. »_

_Sébastien et Stephen les regardaient bouche bée. Les deux ne comprenaient pas grand chose de la conversation. Surtout le bout avec les journalistes, c'était comme s'ils étaient connus. Pourtant aucun de deux moldus ne les avaient jamais vus dans des journaux. Sébastien en vient à penser que son futur amant – s'il réussissait à la mettre dans son lit – connaissait le côté secret d'Harry. _

_« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux. » demanda Stephen_

_« On est allé à l'école ensemble. » répondit Harry_

_Sébastien et Stephen furent surpris de savoir que quelqu'un avait connu Harry enfant. Ils se mirent à poser des questions à Draco sur leur ami. Draco se prêta au jeu et Harry découvrit un autre homme. Le serpentard était amusant et racontait des anecdotes sur_ _Harry – sans tout le côté magique. Harry se mit à regarder l'autre magicien d'un autre œil._

_Malfoy était mignon adolescent, mais son air hautain avait toujours agacé Harry, mais le Draco d'aujourd'hui était magnifique. Sébastien avait raison de dire que Malfoy était le style de tout le monde. Draco avait perdu cet air supérieur qu'il avait toujours dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Il souriait et ses yeux scintillaient d'amusement. De plus, Draco parlait avec Sébastien et Stephen comme s'il était leur égal._

_Sébastien se mit à regarder Draco et Harry. Depuis un mois, Bastien faisait des avances à Draco. Celui-ci y répondait, mais plus comme s'il était habitué de répondre aux avances des hommes. Il avait très peu parlé de lui et étrangement il lui avait rappelé Harry. Pourtant les deux étaient très différents tant physiquement que mentalement._

_Draco était blond avec une silhouette androgyne. Ses cheveux blonds avaient des reflets argentés, ce qui attirait les regards. Draco avait arrêté d'y mettre du gel après en avoir manqué pendant son voyage. Donc ses cheveux, libéré de leur prison, étaient un peu fous et on avait le goût d'y passer les doigts. Sur son visage, ses yeux bleu captaient toute l'attention. Draco avait un caractère enjoué et en seulement un mois avait réussi à s'intégrer complètement aux habitués._

_Harry avait les cheveux noirs aux épaules. Avec la longueur, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur côté indiscipliné. Ses deux émeraudes n'étaient plus cachées par des lunettes, Harry ayant commencé à utiliser des verres de contact. Il était grand – 1m90 – et plutôt bien bâti. On voyait qu'il s'entraînait. Harry était timide comme personne. Cela avait pris du temps à Sébastien pour l'apprivoiser._

_Les voir tous les deux ensembles étaient étranges, comme s'ils se complétaient. Blanc et Noir. Sud et Nord. Et Sébastien sut, en voyant agir Draco, que le blond ne serait jamais avec lui comme il le souhaitait._

-OoOoO-

Harry fut sorti de ses souvenirs par le réveil de Draco. Celui-ci se mit à embrasser le haut du dos du survivant. Le griffondor se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

« B'jour ! » murmura Draco « Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« C'est ce que tu fais quand je dors, tu abuses de mon corps. » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas si pire réveiller, mais endormi, tu es un super coup. »

Harry eut un grognement et fit rouler Draco sur le dos, se mettant au0dessus du magicien. Il se mit à embrasser les points stratégiques, faisant gémir son partenaire. Mais un bruit strident l'arrêta dans son travail plaisant. Le sorcier se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Potter ! Je te défends de me laisser comme cela ! »

« Tu as entendu comme moi le réveil-matin. Je dois être tôt au ministère aujourd'hui. Alors si tu veux t'amuser, il faut que tu me rejoignes sous la douche. » dit Harry de manière subjective.

Draco se leva rapidement du lit pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain rejoindre Harry.

-OoOoO-

Draco avait transplané dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Il aurait été plus simple de transplaner directement dans son appartement, mais celui-ci avait un sort anti-transplanage – un peu comme à Poudlard – pour empêcher des fans d'entrer dans son logement puisque son adresse était connue.

« Bonjour M. Malfoy. »

Draco se retourna pour faire face à Bruno, le gardien de l'immeuble. C'était un cracmol d'une trentaine d'année qui faisait la sécurité. En fait, il contrôlait les entrées, empêchant les fans d'aller embêter les différentes vedettes qui restaient dans le bloc.

« Bon matin Bruno. » répondit Draco en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement, Draco soupira, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il savait que la seule explication était que Mike, Owen et Saïd – le batteur, guitariste et basiste du groupe – étaient à l'intérieur. Draco entra et les trouva dans le salon devant une émission américaine stupide. Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers le sorcier quand ils l'entendirent arriver.

« Tu vas bien finir par nous le présenter. » dit Owen

« Présenter qui ? » demanda Draco

« Celui que te fais sourire bêtement quand tu es dans la lune. » continua Mike

« Je ne souris pas stupidement. »

« Oh oui, tu le fais ! » dit Saïd « Normalement, tu nous présentes assez rapidement tes amants. Tu as honte de nous le présenter celui-là ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela ! » répondit Draco

« Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Saïd

« C'est simplement qu'il ne veut pas toute la publicité qu'il y a toujours autour de moi. »

« Il n'a jamais aimé la publicité après tout. » dit une voix féminine.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de la cuisine. Une jeune femme brune se tenait dans l'arche qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

« Qui a laissé entrer une journaliste ? » dit Draco en regardant les trois autres.

« Tu me fais de la peine là mon chou ! Après tout ce que l'on a vécu. »

« On n'a jamais rien vécu ensemble Pansy. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que j'aurais aimé, après ce que Blaise m'a raconté. »

« Et que vous a dit mon cher époux. » dit Pansy en s'avançant vers le chanteur.

« Mais que vous étiez la pire mégère que l'on pouvait trouver dans toute l'Angleterre. »

Pansy se mit à rire et s'approcha de Draco pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Draco la serra contre lui.

« Comment vas-tu ma puce ? » dit Draco

« Bien ! Et si tu veux maintenant savoir comment va mon époux, Blaise s'ennuie de son meilleur ami. »

« Je vais aller le voir bientôt »

Pansy se dirigea vers le sofa et s'assit entre Mike et Owen.

« Alors je peux jouer aux devinettes avec vous ? » dit-elle

« Mais que veux-tu deviner ? » demanda Saïd

« Mais celui qui a prit le cœur du petit prince ! » dit Pansy en faisant un geste vers Draco

« Il ne te le dira pas. » dit Owen

« Mais on a juste à essayer de deviner à quoi il ressemble. » continua Pansy.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et étrangement Draco sentit son estomac se tordre. Draco connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Pansy, elle savait quelque chose. Pourtant personne ne savait qu'il voyait Harry, sauf quelques moldus du pub.

Draco aurait voulu le crier sur les toits qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Mais Harry avait peur de la publicité que leur couple ferait. L'ancien gryffondor détestait la presse, peut-être à cause de tous les mensonges que les journalistes avaient dits sur lui. Aujourd'hui Harry s'en tenait loin, et sortir avec un sorcier, surtout une vedette comme Draco, allait le ramener directement à la Une de la presse.

« Alors qui commence. » dit Mike

« Pourquoi pas moi ! » dit Pansy « Alors je le vois grand, plutôt musclé, les cheveux noirs avec de magnifiques yeux verts. Et il répondrait au doux nom d'Harry Potter. »

Owen et Mike la regardèrent, le visage complètement inexpressif. Les deux étaient américain et n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter. Les États-Unis n'avaient pas été affectés par Voldemort. Les journaux en avaient légèrement parlé, mais Owen et Mike n'étaient pas encore nés quand Harry avait fait disparaître Voldemort la première fois. Et les deux américains ne s'intéressaient pas à la politique étrangère quand Harry l'avait tué. Donc, les deux se demandait de qui Pansy parlait.

Saïd, lui, était anglais et avait bien sûr entendu parler d'Harry. Il était en sixièmes années à Serdaigle quand Harry était entré à Poudlard. Saïd se rappelait parfaitement que Potter et Malfoy n'étaient pas capable de se sentir. Il savait même, par les histoires de son jeune frère, que c'était une vraie guerre ouverte entre les deux sorciers en septième année. Donc le rapprochement intime de ces deux-là le surprenait.

Draco, lui, avait repris le masque qu'il portait à l'école, après l'annonce de la journaliste.

« Potter, franchement ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant besoin d'un scoop au point d'inventer de pareilles inepties. »

« Oh arrête Draco ! Je t'ai vu hier soir ! »

« Tu as dû te tromper. »

« Je suis encore capable de reconnaître mon meilleur ami quand je le vois. »

Draco ne dit rien et ne fit que la regarder. Pansy lui fit un petit sourire avec un regard indulgent.

« Hier soir, Blaise m'a amené dans un restaurant moldu très réputé pour notre anniversaire de mariage. » commença doucement Pansy « Nous sommes sortit très tard du restaurant. En se dirigeant vers notre voiture, nous avons entendu des personnes rirent. J'ai regardé dans la direction des rires et je t'ai vu avec trois autres personnes. J'ai voulu aller te voir, mais Blaise m'a retenu. Il avait sûrement remarqué quelques choses. Toujours est-il que deux de tes accompagnateurs sont partis et tu es resté seul avec la troisième. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Je n'ai pas à rencontrer les aurors pour mon travail et ça fait longtemps que l'on a vu une photo de lui sur la gazette. Par contre, je l'ai étudié pendant sept ans à l'école et je reconnaîtrais sa gestuel n'importe où. Vous avez parlé quelques minutes ensemble et à un moment Harry s'est penché et il t'a embrassé. Vous faites un superbe couple. »

Draco ne parla pas. Pendant que Pansy racontait son histoire, il s'était assis sur l'autre canapé. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains. Pansy fit un signe pour demander aux autres de sortir de la pièce. Elle alla ensuite devant Draco, s'accroupissant devant lui, mettant une main sur ses genoux.

« Draco. » dit Pansy d'une voix douce.

« Je suis fou de lui Pansy. Je l'aime tellement. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ! Tu es amoureux »

Draco releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient brillants, de larmes.

« Ça fait si mal parfois. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre. Dans deux jours, je pars pour une tournée de six mois aux États-Unis. J'ai peur qu'à mon retour il m'ait oublié. »

« On ne peut pas t'oublier en si peu de temps, Drake. »

« Mais s'il profite de mon départ pour me laisser. Si on continu ensemble, il faudra que l'on s'affiche un jour ou l'autre et ça va faire le Une de tous les journaux. Harry n'aime pas attirer l'attention. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble. »

« On s'est revu pour le première fois, il y a un an. Il y a dix mois, on s'est embrassé pour la première fois et ça fait six mois que je dors chez lui quand je suis à Londres. »

« Et vous avez réussi à garder votre relation secrète après tout ce temps ? Je vous lève mon chapeau ! » dit Pansy « Harry est un putain de gryffondor, il ne serait pas rester avec toi si longtemps s'il ne ressentait rien pour toi. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »

« Une fois, mais il ne m'a rien répondu donc je ne lui ai jamais redit. »

« Je veux que tu lui dises avant de partir. Sinon, il va se convaincre qu'il n'est rien pour toi pendant que tu seras au loin. »

« Promis. »

« Il vient au concert ce soir ? »

« Je lui ai laissé des billets, je ne sais pas s'il va les utiliser. »

« Je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand Harry sortira du placard où il est enfermé à double tour, je veux la seule entrevue que vous accorderez sur votre couple. Une exclusivité ! »

« Les premières photos du couple avec cela je suppose. »

« Oh non ! Comme je connais Potter quand il sera prêt à s'afficher, il va faire un coup d'éclat. Quelque chose devant beaucoup de personne. Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. La preuve, il a trouvé le moyen d'être avec son ennemi qui lui en a fait baver pendant toute sa scolarité. »

Draco se mit à rire et Pansy le rejoignit.

-OoOoO-

Harry venait d'arriver chez lui. Il aimait bien sa maison, elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. Il aimait y revenir tous les soirs et Draco semblait lui aussi aimer y venir. La pensée de son amant fit sourire Harry. Il trouvait tellement étrange qu'ils soient ensemble.

Leur relation avait commencé doucement. Draco avait trouvé son adresse et était arrivé un soir, une semaine après leur rencontre dans le pub. Harry l'avait fait entrer et ils avaient parlé toute la soirée. Doucement, une amitié s'était créée entre eux. Et puis, un soir où ils avaient particulièrement bu, Harry avait embrassé Draco. Cela avait été sa mort, il ne pouvait plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres maintenant.

Mais Harry avait peur. Ce n'était pas sa haine de la presse qui l'empêchait de dire à tous qu'il était avec Draco. Il n'avait pas voulu s'attacher au chanteur. Il avait perdu tellement de personne qu'il avait aimée pendant la guerre et une peur irrationnelle courait dans ses veines. Mais Harry savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il ne soit pas attacher à Malfoy, il en était déjà complètement amoureux. Harry avait si mal de penser qu'il devait partir. Le pire était de ne pas savoir tout à fait ce que ressentait l'autre homme. Draco lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne lui avait jamais redit. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna à travers la maison. Harry se retourna pour regarder dans la direction de l'entrée. Il n'attendait personne et se demandait qui pouvait venir le voir, presque personne ne savait où il restait. Il avait déménagé de son dernier appartement – il y avait trois ans – car c'était devenu invivable. Plusieurs personnes venaient chez lui juste pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Son appartement était devenu un lieu touristique pour les sorciers en vacance à Londres. Donc sa nouvelle demeure n'était connue que de sa famille, ainsi il avait la paix. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours demandé comment Draco avait eu son adresse.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, une tornade rousse lui sauta dans les bras.

« HARRRRYYYYYY! »

« Par merlin Ginny ! On dirait que cela fait des mois que tu ne m'as pas vu ! »

« Mais ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. » dit Ginny « Ça fait des mois que les seules fois où je t'ai vu c'est dans les couloirs du ministère. »

« Et c'est de ma faute ! Toutes les fois que je suis allé voir Olivier, tu travaillais. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ! Toi et ton équipe, vous travailler sur le terrain. Moi, j'ai le goût de tuer mon chef d'équipe, ça fait trois ans qu'il nous fait jouer les nounous pour Malfoy. »

« Ginny arrête de te plaindre. » dit Hermione qui entrait dans la maison. « Depuis plus de six mois tu as presque toutes tes soirées. Bonjours Harry » continua-t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme.

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers le salon et Harry les suivit. Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas venu à la maison d'Harry depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, les deux étaient venu que trois ou quatre fois depuis un an. Hermione avait recommencé à travailler depuis deux mois – elle avait arrêté pour donner naissance à Édouard et était restée les premiers mois de la vie de son fils à la maison. Normalement, c'était Harry qui allait voir ses deux meilleurs amis et son filleul. Ils restaient dans une petite ville au nord de Londres. Ginny et Olivier, eux, restaient à Glasgow. Dans la petite famille d'Harry, il n'y avait que Remus qui restait à Londres – à quelques rues de la résidence du survivant.

« C'est si dure de travailler pour Malfoy ? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Ginny en s'assoyant. « En fait, ils sont adorables tous les quatre. C'est les fans que je peux pas saquer. »

« Il y a quelques mois, tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre de Malfoy. » dit Mione

Elle s'était assis à côté de Ginny sur le sofa. Harry prit son fauteuil préféré (C'était celui de Draco, mais quand il n'était pas là Harry adorait s'asseoir là car la couverture qui était dessus partait son odeur) Harry était intéressé par la conversation des filles, surtout depuis que le nom de Malfoy avait été nommé.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment Malfoy qui me tapait sur les nerfs, mais ses petits copains. C'est vrai, ils étaient plus demandant que Malfoy. Ils voulaient que l'on leur apporte tout ce qu'ils voulaient, comme si l'on était à LEUR service. »

« Le nouveau n'est pas comme cela ? » demanda Hermione

« En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et je pense que même les amis de Malfoy ne l'ont pas rencontré. Ils sont toujours en train de l'agacer. »

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry voulant qu'elle arrête de parler de la vie amoureuse de Draco.

« Non, on m'a donné congé ! Moi qui voulais voir le dernier spectacle. »

Harry regarda Ginny, elle avait l'air vraiment déçu. Elle devait bien aimer ce que le groupe faisait. Harry n'était jamais allé voir un concert, au grand désespoir de Drake. Le regard du survivant tomba sur les billets que Drake avait laissés sur la table basse.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir les filles ? » dit Harry les yeux encore sur les billets.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Hermione en le regardant. « Ron est en France pour deux jours et Molly garde Édouard »

« Moi aussi, je suis libre. Olivier est lui aussi en France. Il a une partie demain. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais leva les billets pour les montrer aux deux sorcières. Les deux le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds avant de lui sauté dessus en criant.

-OoOoO-

Hermione regarda Harry, il était assis sur un fauteuil dans son salon, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione et Ginny étaient parti se préparer pour la soirée et la sorcière venait de revenir. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle était venue très peu souvent depuis qu'elle avait donné naissance à Édouard. Le salon avait beaucoup changé et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas Harry qui avait choisi la décoration, il n'avait aucun goût pour cela. Elle remarqua différent signe qu'Harry n'était plus seul : un chandail qui ne lui appartenait pas sur un fauteuil, des revues qui n'avaient jamais intéressé le magicien.

« Harry qui est-ce ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour regarder sans comprendre son amie.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je te demande avec qui restes-tu ? »

« Avec personne ! »

« Et c'est à toi ce chandail ? »

Harry regarda ce qu'Hermione parlait et reconnu un chandail de Draco qu'il avait enlevé en vitesse la veille. Il se mit à regarder son salon d'un autre œil et vit la marque de son amant un peu partout. Et encore, la chambre était pire. Draco avait même une partie de son armoire. L'autre magicien restait pratiquement avec lui.

« Normalement, tu nous présentes tes amoureux. » continua Hermione

« Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres ! »

« Quoi, tu as peur qu'il découvre que tu es un sorcier. Les autres nous ont toujours juste trouver bizarre. »

« Mione, il sait que je suis un sorcier. »

Hermione regarda Harry hébété.

« Quoi ? Mais tu sais que l'on ne doit pas dire à un moldu pour le monde sorcier… »

« Hermione… »

« La seule exception est lorsque tu as un enfant et qu'il reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard. »

« Hermione… »

« C'est complètement inconscient. »

« HERMIONE ! »

« Oui ? »

« C'est un sorcier. »

« C'est un sorcier ! » dit Mione surprise

« Et oui ! C'est un sorcier ! » répondit Harry en souriant devant l'air de la sorcière.

« Ah ! D'accord ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas encore rencontré ? »

« Je ne suis pas prêt Mione. J'ai peur de tellement de chose. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De le perdre, de votre réaction, que mes peurs irrationnelles le fassent fuir. Tu vois j'ai peur de beaucoup de chose. »

« Si c'est le bon, tout ira bien Harry. »

Harry regarda Hermione. Il se demanda comment sa meilleure amie réagirait s'il lui disait qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy. Sa Némésis avait fait vivre l'enfer à Hermione dans les dernières années d'études. Mais quand Harry se décida à lui dire, Ginny entra.

-OoOoO-

Le concert allait bien. Draco n'avait pas encore osé regarder si Harry était là. Il avait bientôt terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une chanson.

« La dernière chanson est une de mes compositions. Je l'ai écrite pour une personne qui m'est chère. Je ne crois pas qu'il sait à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. »

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_And no song that I could sing but I can try for your heart_

_And our dreams and they are made out of real things_

_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Why are we here ? And where do we go ? And how come it's so hard ?_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one things, it's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_We'll look at the star when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings_

_Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do_

_But if all these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between_

_With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_It's always better when we're together_

_We're somewhere in between together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep_

_And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time_

_And there is no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together_

(NDA: C'était la chanson de Jack Johnson, elle n'était pas essentielle à l'histoire mais je voulais vous la mettre pour que vous voyer ce que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais. J'adore la phrase : And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me (Et quand je me réveille, tu semble si jolie dormant à côté de moi). Je crois bien que j'ai mis cette chanson juste pour cette phrase. (lol)

-OoOoO-

La chanson avait touché une corde sensible chez Hermione. Exceptionnellement, la voix basse, légèrement rauque, de Draco était accompagné seulement d'une guitare acoustique. Vers la fin de la chanson, Draco avait tourné la tête dans leur direction. Il sembla avoir vu quelque chose qui lui plu puisque son visage s'éclaira. Hermione se demanda qui était la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de l'ancien serpentard.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, et soudainement, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Harry était amoureux de Malfoy, et si elle en croyait la chanson s'était réciproque. Quand la chanson fut terminée, tout le monde se leva pour applaudire le groupe. Harry resta figer sur son siège, Hermione se pencha vers lui.

« Va le voir et dit lui que tu l'aime Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller voir Malfoy et de lui sauter dessus. »

« Mais comment… tu ne peux pas savoir… »

« Harry peut importe ce que les autres vont penser de votre relation, va le voir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais s'il te rend heureux c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et je suis sûre que c'est la même chose pour les autres. »

Harry sourit à sa meilleure amie.

-OoOoO-

Saïd jeta un regard autour de lui, la loge était remplie de journaliste qui leurs posaient des questions. Le groupe avait annoncé que s'était leur dernier concert en Angleterre. Après leur tournée aux États-Unis, le groupe se séparait. Après plus de cinq ans de concert, ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils voulaient aussi profiter chacun de leur famille.

Owen devait se marier un mois après la fin de la fin de la tournée. Mike, lui, voulait retourner dans sa petite ville du Texas. Saïd venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père dans huit mois, il voulait pouvoir profiter de cet enfant à naître. Tandis que pour Draco, Saïd espérait que Potter saurait voir la perle qu'il avait entre les mains.

Un homme attira soudain l'attention de Saïd. Il ne le reconnut pas aussitôt, mais lorsqu'il vit la cicatrice sur son front, il se rendit compte que s'était le survivant. Deux jeunes femmes étaient avec lui, dont une qui était un des aurors que le ministère leur avait donné pour leur sécurité. Saïd donna un coup de coude à Mike et Owen pour attirer leur attention.

« Hey les gars ! Vous avez vu le brun au fond de la salle. » dit Saïd en pointant Harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête pour regarder Harry. Aucuns journalistes n'avaient encore remarqué l'arrivée de leur héros national.

« Ça c'est le genre d'homme qui me ferait presque virer de bord. Il est superbe. » dit Mike

« Je suis heureux de vous présenter monsieur Harry Potter. »

« Hey ben ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Drake en est fou. » dit Owen, le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

Draco répondait aux différentes questions des journalistes depuis dix minutes. Cela avait toujours été lui le porte-parole du groupe, mais aujourd'hui il avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Son Harry était venu ! Il avait cru que son cœur allait éclater quand il avait rencontré ses yeux émeraude. Il voulait que tout se termine pour aller rejoindre son Harry. Il devait être retourner chez lui.

Un journaliste, qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, posa une question et Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Il oublia complètement la question quand il le vit. Harry était là. Son Harry, qui n'avait pas fait d'apparition publique depuis des années était dans une loge pleine de journaliste. Draco remarqua qu'une nouvelle lueur éclairait le regard de son amant, une lueur de détermination.

Les journalistes se tournèrent vers ce qui captivait le chanteur quand celui-ci ne répondit pas à la question. Les « monsieur Potter » fusèrent dans la salle quand ils le reconnurent. Harry leur sourit et s'avança vers Draco. Celui-ci était figé et ne fut capable que de regarder Harry avancé.

Le survivant s'arrêta devant Draco et lui sourit. Draco lui sourit en retour et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry s'était penché et l'embrassait. Draco oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Harry. Il entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras et répondit passionnément au baiser. Des flashs d'appareil photo les entouraient, mais aucun des deux d'en préoccupait. Harry finit par mettre fin au baiser et releva la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. L'ancien serpentard jeta un regard autour de lui, les flashs continuait de pleuvoir autour eux.

« Harry tu sais que tu viens de m'embrasser devant presque tous les journalistes d'Angleterre. »

« Hummmm ! »

« Nous allons faire la Une de tous les journaux demain. »

« Oh ! Tu crois ! » dit Harry espiègle.

« Potter ! »

« Je le sais Drake, tant qu'à faire un retour à la Une des journaux autant faire cela éclatant. » commença Harry « De toute façon, ils l'auraient su dans quelques temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Draco curieux

« La moitié de tes affaires sont chez moi, autant déménager le reste. »

Draco fixa Harry. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'Harry lui demandait de venir rester avec lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui embrassa passionnément l'autre homme. Quand il le libéra, Harry lui murmura les trois mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

« Je t'aime Drake. »

Draco Malfoy sourit et se tourna pour faire face aux journalistes.

-OoOoO-

Fin


End file.
